


Ночной кошмар

by Eschscholtz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fantasy, Fear, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Good Demons, Horror, Internal Conflict, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Male Homosexuality, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Mystery Stories, Mythology - Freeform, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Problems, Psychology, Romance, Suffering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschscholtz/pseuds/Eschscholtz
Summary: Однажды, главным врагом и кошмаром могут оказаться люди, у которых ты искал защиты и спасения, а защитником и спасителем - тьма, бывшая твоим врагом и самым жутким кошмаром





	Ночной кошмар

Со страшным треском молния озарила синеватым отблеском половину неба. Было холодно.

Мальчик, лет 5, уныло потыкал выключатель обогревателя; в доме снова не было электричества; ни отопление, ни свет не работали.

«Мама, мне страшно!» — позвал он. — «В темноте что-то шевелиться».  
«Не глупи, ты же знаешь, что там ничего нет!» — ответили ему из другой комнаты.  
«Но я же не вижу, есть там кто-то или нет! Откуда мне знать наверняка, что монстр не подкарауливает меня из-за угла?» — жалобно возразил мальчик.  
«Монстров не существует! Перестань сейчас же кричать и отвлекать меня из-за глупостей, Ларри. Там нет нечего страшного, как ты можешь бояться?» — рассердилась женщина.

Ларри замолчал и сильнее вжался спиной в спинку кресла, на котором сидел.

Как мог он вдруг ни с того ни с сего перестать бояться, когда вот сам он видел и ощущал всем своим телом и существом присутствие чего-то постороннего, жуткого, необъяснимого и с лёгкостью способного причинить ему и окружающим вред?

Но родители никогда не верили ему и не слушали его; Ларри не знал, как ему спастись от своего страха, а своими силами он никак не мог избавиться от него. Как только наступала темнота, Ларри начинал видеть, как она шевелиться, слышать голоса и потусторонние звуки, не могущее быть тут, и всем своим телом чувствовал, как нечто находиться тут, рядом, за завесой тьмы, но он не может никак обнаружить этого, а вот оно его, вероятно — да.

Все что мог Ларри, это зарываться с головой под одеяло и трястись от страха, боясь вдруг нечаянно вскрикнуть или громко вздохнуть, потому что бы прибежала мама и сильно отругала бы его за это и за его страх. Ларри не мог спать по ночам не только от мучивших его страхов и мыслей, что если он уснет, то не заметит, как до него доберутся чудовища, но намного больше от того, что во сне его посещали еще более страшные кошмары, чем страхи наяву; каждый раз, в любое время, стоило ему лишь прикрыть глаза, они окружали его и душили своими черными лапами.

Других снов ему не снилось никогда.

Мама сердилась, что он не спит, когда та заставляет, ругалась, ибо не важно хочет Ларри спать или нет, это нужно для отдыха организма и он будет спать; но мальчишка все равно не спал, ни потому что не хотел, а потому что боялся спать больше всего на свете.

***

Ларри становился старше, и все больше ощущал он, как давит на него темнота; больше не видел и не представлял он в ней зубастых толстых монстров, тянущих к нему когти и собирающихся им поужинать, но нечто мерзкое и тяжелое словно наваливалось на него и сдавливало его горло, душило, мутило разум, лишь стоило растаять последнему солнечному лучу.

Горе и мрак преследовали повсюду Ларри вместе с ночными тенями и жуткими мыслями заползали в его разум; с возрастом мальчика больше не посещали кошмары и он спал пустым сном без грез; он больше не трясся от ужаса и не забирался под одеяло, но холод пробегал по его спине, когда оказывался он один в темной комнате или на пустынной улице.

И вот однажды, Ларри сидел дома один; за окном была сильная гроза, какую последний раз видел он много лет назад. Гроза Ларри не пугала, даже наоборот, восхищала его неукротимая и величественная мощь природы, холодные, сметающие грязь потоки воды, летящие из черных разверзнутых небес, ледяной ветер, гнущий со свистом деревья, которые взволновано били в окна своими ветвями. Сверкнула молния. Ларри рассмеялся и подошел к окну.

Ему было 14 лет.  
Он ни во что и никому не верил и уже почти ничего не боялся; тени продолжали мучить его разум, но он уже не пытался сопротивляться им; его таскали по врачам, на него ругались, но никогда не пытались понять или реально помочь. Сам Ларри пытался искать поддержки в друзьях и Боге, но друзья не хотели слушать чьи-то параноидальные жалобы, а Бог никогда не отвечал и ничего не делал, и посему Ларри решил, что его и не существует вовсе, да и люди не помогут ему, и лишь сам он может спасти себя, и самому все и всегда придется ему терпеть, как терпел он всегда.

Ветер вперемешку с дождевыми каплями настойчиво били в стекло; Ларри распахнул окно, и они с шумом ворвались в комнату, так, что Ларри даже показалось, будто они смеются над ним; с треском погасла лампочка и в комнате стало темно.

К своему удивлению, Ларри даже не вздрогнул, да и внутри особо ничего не кололо, как бывало раньше. Тяжелое присутствие чужого снова повисло над ним, но он вдруг осознал, что оно не беспокоит его более; он испытывал его так часто, что оно стало уже чем-то обыденным, частью его жизни, и он попросту перестал замечать это, словно так и должно быть.

Вдруг Ларри разглядел на фоне светлого окна темный силуэт. Это на миг поразило его, ведь он жил на 10 этаже дома. За спиной таинственного силуэта дернулись, и растаяли в воздухе, два черных крыла, и тень зашла в комнату, более четко проявляясь в очертаниях. Лампочка, сверкнув, вновь тускло загорелась, и в ее узком световом круге Ларри разглядел своего гостя.

У незнакомца была невероятно бледная, почти белая, кожа, длинные темные волосы и горящие изнутри золотистым огнем глаза; темнота живыми черными клубами облегала тело незнакомца вместо одежды и концы ее, наподобие балахона, растворялись в углах комнаты, куда не доходил свет. На голове существа были также длинные демонические рога.  
Он улыбнулся.

Ларри испугался, и образы стали таять, рассыпаться, возвращая мир привычной обыденной серости; но вдруг, сам неожиданно для себя, он, воскликнув: «Нет, постой!», дернулся вперед; темнота вновь сгустилась и демон обернулся к нему. Страх окончательно прошел. Ларри чувствовал, что холодные костлявые руки еще сильнее сдавили его горло, но это даже принесло ему небольшое удовольствие.

«Ларри… У тебя очень редкая и необычная душа, наполненная большим количеством энергии и талантов… К сожалению, похоже именно она причиняла тебе все эти страдания — сводила с ума разум своей невероятной силой…» — сообщил демон, подходя ближе. — «Кто-то завидовал тебе и мечтал заполучить ее, кто-то желал помочь и спасти тебя, но не то, не то нельзя было так вот просто сделать; поэтому обе стороны — света и тьмы — боролись за тебя и посылали тебе испытания; ты не выдержал и провалил проверку светлой, так скажем, стороны, и позволил твоим кошмарам и тьме поглотить тебя; тьма преследовала тебя с рождения, всегда была с тобой, и в конце концов победила тебя, ты отдался ей, отказавшись бороться за свет и став тем, кем ты являешься теперь. Именно по этому я пришел к тебе, ибо я часть этой тьмы и ее кошмаров».

Ларри с любопытством изучал демона взглядом; тот, замолчав, стал рассматривать его тоже. Мальчик не испытывал к нему недоверия и тем более не боялся его; напротив, что-то близкое чувствовал он в демоне…

«Как твое имя?» — спросил Ларри.  
«Называй меня так, как тебе нравиться. У демонов нет таких имен, как у людей…» — сообщили ему.  
«Как насчет Эдвина?» — спросил Ларри, припоминая какого-то книжного героя. Демон качнул головой, соглашаясь.

«Эдвин…» — повторил Ларри. Демон Эдвин подошел еще ближе и обнял мальчишку; тот почувствовал, как холодная вязкая тьма окутывает его, и он проваливается в нее и тонет в ее бесконечной пустоте.

Ларри закрыл глаза. Ему нравилось это падение.

«Эта тьма, то, чего я больше всего боялся, в конце концов, оказалась единственным, что некогда не покидало меня, что всегда было со мной… Мой самый верный и единственный друг… » — думал Ларри, окутываемый холодными потоками теней, уносящих его все дальше и дальше.

Время шло, и постепенно, страхи и беспокойства Ларри стали стираться и исчезать в потоке времени, но тьма не покидала его, и юноша продолжал видеть и чувствовать ее шевеление ночами; но отныне тени эти были его защитой и успокоением, а расплывчатый облик Эдвина развеивал его тревоги и печаль. Ларри знал, что демон защищает его и помогает ему.

Эдвин часто являлся к Ларри, и как-то само собой выходило, что начинали они о чем-то говорить или делать что-либо, и порой Ларри даже забывал, что перед ним демон, а не простой друг-человек…

Хотя, как раз таки простых друзей-людей у Ларри не было. Люди сторонились молчаливого, с печальным угрюмым взглядом Ларри; для него было большим испытанием заговорить с кем-то первым, да и не знал он о чем и как говорить; это никогда у него не выходило. Сами же другие люди не только им не интересовались, но и побаивались его, и со временем, он вообще перестал заботиться о том, что бы найти друзей или любовь и даже был рад, что, по сути, так одинок; ведь он мог заниматься множеством вещей в своем одиночестве и его никто не отвлекал и не беспокоил.

Да и к тому же у него был, воображаемый, как он даже сам иногда начинал думать, друг, и ему этого хватало. Ларри никогда не задумывался о том, что демону, может быть, что-то нужно, или у того есть какая-то цель; он искренне полюбил его и делал все для демона только из-за привязанности к тому; сам демон ничего не говорил и не просил, еще больше уверяя Ларри в его убеждениях.

***

Парень был уже достаточно взрослым, но с годами становился все необщительнее и угрюмее; все мнимые друзья детства покинули его, и сердце его было полностью залито холодной вязкой тьмой; объятия и прикосновения людей, особенно некоторых представительниц противоположного пола вызывали у Ларри отвращение, не говоря уже о поцелуях, от вида которых он испытывал почти физическую тошноту, какая бывает у некоторых людей при виде чего-то крайне противного для них; он искренне не понимал чего находят в этом другие люди, ведь это выглядело крайне мерзко и неприятно.

Разговоры окружающих о любви, семье, девушках и каких-то жизненных мелодрамах, которые почему-то всех только и беспокоили, приводили Ларри в ярость и казались ему верхом человеческого идиотизма и проявлением жалких, грязных материальных потребностей, кои он презирал, видя высшую цель человека в использовании его разума для науки, искусств, размышлений.  
Есть еще столько тайного, не познанного, не объяснимого в мире вокруг, столько дел и ремесел, которыми можно овладеть и даже достичь в них виртуозности; но все что беспокоит людей — это плотская любовь, красивая внешность, вкусная еда и интернет.  
И посему Ларри решил, что уж лучше быть одному, чем с теми людьми, вся сущность, убеждения, интересы и смысл жизни которых так сильно ненавистны, чужды и противны ему.

Не смотря на все это, иногда, когда любимое дело долго не задавалось, когда клавиши пианино нестройно звучали, шестеренки и винтики выскакивали из рук, а буквы книг мешались перед глазами, неудержимым адским пламенем захватывали разум и сердце Ларри чувства и эмоции, совершенно неожиданно обдавая воспоминаниями и не сбывшимися надеждами, страхом одиночества, пустоты, грусти и сожалений об этом.

И тогда он думал, что хотел бы любить кого-то, общаться, дружить, быть как все, запутаться в этой тошнотворной паутине социума, найти цель своего существования или хотя бы поделиться с миром тем, что он создал и тем, что он умеет, ведь иначе, без людей, или хотя бы одного человека, все это пропадет, исчезнет навсегда, не запомниться, не сохраниться…

Его творчество было ведь не так уж и плохо, и может быть даже кому-то помогло бы, открыло глаза, подняло настроение, спасло бы его от страхов и ночных кошмаров; разве не стоит это того, что бы преодолеть страх и отвращение и найти кого-то, кто сможет сохранить плоды души твоей, а заодно, и, когда придет время, найти и отправить в последний путь твое тело, а не оставить его гнить где-то на помойке, никому не нужное, ни кому не известное, ничего не оставившее после себя…

Но даже все эти мысли не могли заставить Ларри преодолеть черту. Он хотел найти человека особенного, человека, похожего на него, кому он мог бы без опаски доверить все выше перечисленное и в ком не было бы ничего такого, что Ларри не любил и призирал; но похоже, что это было крайне маловероятным событием, и Ларри был уверен, что он попросту прождет вот так всю жизнь.

Он пытался как-то наладить контакт с различными, привлекающими его людьми, кажущимися ему чем-то лучше остальных, но всегда, что бы он ни делал, эти попытки оканчивались провалом и никакая сила, ни книги по психологии, прочитанные им, ни даже собственный опыт не могли научить Ларри строить отношения и понимать их структуру. Он неплохо научился разбираться в характерах, поведении, сущностях людей и, порой, мог почти все узнать о ком-то, ни разу ни о чем с ним даже не заговорив и не спросив его самого или его знакомых. Но это не помогало ни капли ему самому с ним поладить и построить отношения.

Да даже если и вдруг получалось каким-то образом чуть более обычного сблизиться с человеком, Ларри обязательно влюблялся в него, ибо считал нахождение рядом с собой, общение и вообще способность выносить обыкновенному человеку все его странности и психические сдвиги достаточно долгое время, невероятным, заслуживающим вечной благодарности поступком; фактически он вообще не различал дружбы и любви; у него были близкие и чужие люди; но сие состояние длилось не долго, ибо вскоре выяснялось, что кроме этого то и других достоинств в человеке нет, и особо благодарить его не за что — с Ларри он общался только от скуки или потому что ему нужна была помощь в чем-нибудь, а сам по себе, как человек, со всеми его идеями, мечтами, мыслями и изобретениями, Ларри ему и не нужен, и его все это и не интересовало никогда, а интересовало, как и остальных, все столь противное Ларри дерьмо — любовные сплетни, тупые шутки, деньги, отношения, создание шаблонной семьи и прочих уважаемых в «приличном обществе» вещей.

Усложняло дело и то, что такими людьми обычно всегда оказывались другие парни — Ларри не мог сказать ни им, никому бы то ни было правду о своих чувствах, боясь насмешек и окончательного отделения от окружающего его общества. Мысль же о том, что бы ему самому встречаться с девушкой, как все, прикасаться к ней, и страшнее всего — целовать ее, вызывала у Ларри еще более сильное, практически не преодолимое отвращение; но вот просто не мог он этого сделать, да и даже представить, не без чувств, ни с чувствами, коих, собственно, никогда к ним и не испытывал.

Не собирался Ларри делать что-то, только потому, что так указывали ему другие, тем более если это касалось его личной жизни. Где-то в глубине души, Ларри мечтал о таком же тихом, нелюдимом и не принимающим ценности его общества мальчишке, который бы смог понять и так же искренне полюбить его, как мог он, внешность которому Ларри невольно придавал схожую с обликом Эдвина. Но вероятность того, что это бы однажды случилось в жизни Ларри, была, по его предположениям, еще раз в сто меньше, чем все остальное вышеперечисленное.

***

В одну из безлунных темных ночей Ларри долго не мог заснуть, глядя в потолок.

Это был из тех случаев, когда горькие мысли и чувства душили и мучили его.  
Он почувствовал, что кто-то присаживается на край кровати, и обернувшись, как и ожидал, обнаружил Эдвина. Ларри радостно, ища спасения, потянул к нему руки. Демон обнял юношу в ответ и изучающе глянув в черные, грустные глаза парня, облизнулся.

В детстве, когда Ларри что-то пугало, расстраивало или тот не мог заснуть из-за кошмаров, Эдвин обращался в напоминавшее большую черную собаку существо, сотканное из той же тьмы, становившейся мягкой и пушистой, и сворачивался вокруг мальчика клубочком, отчего чувствующий себя в безопасности и тепле Ларри сразу же засыпал тихим сном; когда Ларри стал старше, Эдвин оставался для него в более человечном облике и спал с ним в обнимку; и теперь, уткнувшись в теплое сильное плечо и обняв демона, Ларри почувствовал успокоение и уверенность в себе.

«Спасибо тебе за все… Мой ночной кошмар». — прошептал Ларри Эдвину, наклоняясь к самому его бледному лицу и жадно глядя на него своими большими печальными глазами. — «Никогда бы не поверил я, скажи мне кто в детстве, что моим главным врагом и кошмаром окажутся люди, у которых я искал защиты и спасения, а защитником и спасителем — тьма, бывшая врагом и жутким кошмаром…»

Демон непонимающе уставился на Ларри и тронул его в ответ за прядь жестких черных волос. Ларри как-то обреченно вздохнул, словно ему вообще теперь было все равно, что с ним и его жизнью будет, и, робко нагнувшись к лицу Эдвина, поцеловал его в губы.  
Ларри действительно больше нечего было терять, а кроме демона на данный момент у него больше никого и не осталось… А мальчишке так нужен был сейчас хоть кто-нибудь.

Эдвин покраснел и как-то странно и непривычно улыбнулся, как не улыбался никогда раньше.

«Знаешь, Ларри… Я соврал тебе. Твоя душа, не смотря на твою, возможно, совершенно «неправедную» и мрачную жизнь, осталась такой же светлой, чистой и наполненной силой как и раньше… У Вселенной нет ни светлой, ни темной стороны, все зависит лишь от того, как ты ее используешь… Да и даже большинство из того, что ты делал в твоей жизни и считал плохим, не правильным, странным, потому что так говорило общество, таковым во все и не было и напротив, шло на благо тебе или кого-нибудь из окружающих…

То, кем был бы я и как пришел к тебе, зависело лишь от того, кого ты хотел встретить. Я мог быть и ангелом в белых одеждах, и девушкой-фей с цветами вместо волос… Но ты решил, что твой спутник — тьма и ночные кошмары, и создал меня — мой образ, мое имя… Силой своей души ты связан со Вселенной, и она ответила на твое неосознанное желание, соединив твою просьбу со своими планами. Таким образом, тебе был послан защитник и помощник, такой, какого ты хотел, который стал твоим другом, потому что…» — Ларри зажал рукой рот демона.

«Нет, замолчи, я не желаю все это слышать. Мне все равно. Ты тут, рядом со мной, так много сделал для меня… Что за глупости ты говоришь? Какая Вселенная, какая высшая сила? Их нет. А ты есть, вот, сидишь передо мной…» — он вытянул руку, касаясь щеки Эдвина.

 — «Меня не волнует моя душа… Если она вообще есть. Хотя в этом я не так категорически сомневаюсь…» «Почему же? Это же хорошо, Ларри, ты прошел проверку и…» — возразил демон, отодвигая ладонь парня. Ларри снова зажал ему рот рукой, на что тот сердито дернул хвостом.

«Я сказал — не важно. Мне плевать. Для чего нужна эта душа, ее чистота? Что за стремление жить правильно и моралистично, что бы спасти ее? Говоришь ты, что это хорошо, ну и пускай, и замечательно, что хорошо, а остального я и не хочу знать…» — промолвил он, глядя прямо в глубокие золотые глаза Эдвина. Тот задумчиво качнул головой.

Что-то безумное сверкнуло во взгляде Ларри. «Ты говорил так же, что многие темные силы хотели мою душу, часть ее огромной энергии… А ты тоже? Или это тоже было враньем?» — спросил он.

Эдвин покраснел. «Нет. Это правда… В начале, когда меня сделали твоим хранителем, а точнее, демоном-хранителем, я думал забрать твою силу и сбежать, или втереться в доверие, а потом похитить душу, и использовать ее для себя и тьмы… Но потом, увидев тебя, я понял, что не способен на это… Ты был таким маленьким, напуганным и покинутым всеми мальчишкой…» — пробормотал Эдвин, искренне смутившись.

Ларри задумался.  
«Я так долго размышлял, как отблагодарить тебя за все, что ты для меня сделал…» — наконец пробормотал он в ответ — «Но ничего не мог придумать, а вот теперь… Если ты так хотел… Возьми кусочек моей души. Выпей ее силу и используй, для чего тебе нужно…»

Эдвин опешил и в конец залился краской.  
«Нет, что ты, это…»  
«Почему нет?» — в который раз перебил слова Эдвина Ларри. Тот устало вздохнул.  
«Мы должны войти в полный резонанс, слить наши души и сознания, что бы с легкостью поделиться их энергией, не причинив друг другу вреда. При успешном обряде твоя энергия, забранная мной, через некоторое время снова восстановится…»

Ларри решительно схватил Эдвина за плечи.  
«И как это сделать?»  
Тот неопределенно развел руками. «А вот это у каждого свое… Это должно быть что-то, что позволит нам сильнее понять друг друга, открыться друг другу…»

Ларри прижал его к себе. «Мы и так больше чем кто бы то ни было понимаем друг друга и с друг другом близки… Но я, кажется, знаю еще кое-что, что может сблизить нас…» — тихо прошептал он ему на ухо.

Эдвин удивленно вздрогнул, снова ощущая поцелуй парня; он знал, что тот этого не любит.  
«Я думал тебе это противно…» — пробормотал он.

«Ну да, но не со всеми же… С некоторыми не противно… С тобой вот например… Даже наоборот…» — парень на мгновение задумался, а затем доверчиво продолжил — «Мне всегда были не приятны мысли лишь о любви меня и противоположного пола; это кажется мне чем-то пошлым и лишенным духовности, потому что я еще никогда в реальности не видел чисто и искренне влюбленных, влюбленных не во внешность и тела друг друга парня и девушку; их любовь не настоящая и никогда не может быть; их отношения превращены во что-то показное, построенное на стереотипах и инстинктах, для того, что бы в конце концов завести семью и наплодить детей для продолжения рода человеческого, который и так скоро загубит собой всю планету…

Худшей участи и не придумаешь, по крайней мере для меня это самое глупое и отвратительное, как только можно поступить со своей жизнью — я совершенно не хочу тратить свое время и таланты на хлопоты за хозяйством, шумными и капризными женой и детьми, которых боюсь и не терплю в большинстве своем.

По мне, так только тождественная любовь может быть возвышенной и искренней, двигающей вперед, вдохновляющей, одновременно и оставляющая тебя свободным и делающая нужным, любимым для кого-то; люди одного пола чувствуют себя полностью равными, соответственно, более откровенны и не предвзяты к друг другу, потому что для них не имеет значения тело и внешность, и даже если они и полюбят друг друга, в их отношениях будет больше дружбы, больше простоты, свободы, понимания…

А если уж говорить о внешнем виде, то истинная красота — в несовершенстве; и потому все необычное, странное, даже немного нелепое и страшное привлекает меня намного более правильных, сияющих, размалеванных лиц… Как, например, твоя тьма, твои рога, хвост, глаза…»

Ларри с наслаждением запустил руку в колыхающиеся клубы теневого балахона демона. Тот протестующе заворчал, но Ларри снова стал целовать его, и Эдвин, успокоившись, сам стал отвечать и царапать парня своими коготками.

«Как произойдет слияние душ?» — спросил Ларри, после продолжительной тишины. «Ты это поймешь, когда почувствуешь…» — ответил Эдвин, бережно целуя тонкую шею юноши.

Ларри прикрыл глаза; он испытывал тоже чувство сейчас, как когда-то, когда много лет назад Эдвин впервые обнял его — Ларри окутывала непроницаемая холодная тьма, и он с удовольствием и покорностью тонул в ней. Прикосновения тьмы нельзя было сравнить ни с одними человеческими и этим они нравились Ларри еще больше; он чувствовал руки, дыхание и тело демона, но не мог видеть их.

Постепенно, в глубине окружавшей его темноты, он стал различать далекий зеленоватый свет, который становился все ярче и ярче;  
«Это свет твоей души» — услышал Ларри шепот Эдвина у своего уха.

Ларри открыл глаза, обнаружив, что он все еще в своей комнате на кровати; Эдвин бережно растягивал пуговицы его рубашки, возбужденно помахивая хвостом. Ларри стал обнимать и гладить демона в ответ, на что тот аккуратно взяв его руками за горло, стал целовать; что-то холодное и живое забилось под его пальцами в теле парня; отпустив шею юноши, демон не сильно укусил ее; при этом Ларри почувствовал прохладное, колючие покалывание; он ощущал, что тьма вливается в него, подкатывает к горлу, растекается по всему телу, наполняя его приятным возбуждением; тяжело дыша он откинул голову назад.

Эдвин продолжал кусать его шею. Ларри вновь раскрыл глаза; золотистые огоньки вокруг зрачков Эдвина тепло поблескивали совсем рядом, а изо рта демона капала тонкая блестящая струйка, тускло сияющая голубоватым светом.  
«Получилось…» — скорее подытожил, чем спросил Ларри.  
Эдвин облизнулся.  
«Да… Твоя душа… Великолепная».

Ларри тихо рассмеялся. Зачем ему другая жизнь? Зачем пытаться ему жить в чужом мире, только потому, что кто-то сказал, что тот мир реален? Его демон в сотни раз живее и реальнее, чем весь этот «настоящий» мир и жизни живущих в нем людей, что-то придумывающих себе и день ото дня обманывающих себя и окружающих. Зачем ему бороться и не принимать эту тьму, пытаться создать другую жизнь, общаться с людьми?  
Это все гадко, бессмысленно, глупо и не нужно ему; пусть навек останется он в своей сокрытой от мира тьме и исчезнет же в ней с потоком времени и прожитых лет.

09.09.15


End file.
